Never Too Late
by amianfreak19
Summary: Amy is trying to get over a just ended relationship with Evan, and Ian trying to get over Amy, who he thinks he will never be with. Will "The One That Got Away", a cover by Tiffany Alvord & Chester See, help them? Song-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my first fanfic on here. Feel free to give me some tips! Warning: This contains spoilers for Crushed! Onto the story!**

_Attleboro, Massachusetts_

It had been a year since the end of the clue hunt, and Amy was getting ready for a date with her boyfriend, Evan Tolliver.

_It's been five months since our first date, _Amy thought. _And five months since Ian cancelled on me…_

Amy shook her head furiously.

_No, Amy. Don't think about him. You have a great, wonderful, adorkable boyfriend!_

The other side of her brain seemed to disagree.

_Sure, Evan's adorkable. But Ian's handsome, charming, understanding…_

_Shut up, other side of my brain._

_Admit it, you like him._

_Do not._

_Do too._

_Do not._

_Do too._

"WILL YOU JUST STOP?"

Amy sat on her bed for a second. She didn't mean to yell out loud.

Dan's head appeared at the doorway.

"Uh, Amy? Are you okay? Or have you read so many books that you've gone insane?"

Amy sighed.

"I'm fine, Dan. I'm not insane, I'm just- confused. Look, I need to get ready for my date."

Dan nodded and left.

Amy walked towards her bathroom and started applying makeup. She carefully applied her mascara and after she finished, she put it away into her drawer, satisfied.

She brushed her hair quickly, making sure to get out all of the knots.

She wasn't wearing anything fancy. Just a pair of jeans, her favorite t-shirt, and her Uggs. It was only the movies. It wasn't like she was going to the fanciest restaurant in town.

Amy quickly went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Nellie was cooking dinner for Dan and Fiske.

"Hey, kiddo! You look great! Are you excited for your date tonight?"

Nellie winked and Amy grinned.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to see this movie for, like, forever!"

Nellie nodded and looked at the clock.

"It doesn't look like you'll have any time for dinner. Why don't you have a quick snack?"

Amy grabbed an apple off of the counter.

"I already have it covered, Nellie."

Just then, Amy and Nellie heard the doorbell rang.

"That must be him! Have fun, kiddo!"

Amy smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, Amy. Are you ready to go to the movies?"

Amy nodded and closed the door.

_London, England_

Ian sat in his room, thinking to himself.

_Why did I let Isabel go? _Ian thought. _What would have happened if I _didn't _let her go? What would have happened if I didn't cancel my visit to Amy's mansion?_

Ian rubbed his face with his hands. He still felt guilty about not visiting Amy. But he didn't have a choice. He couldn't risk a visit. She could find out about Isabel, how he let her escape…

He could have stood up to her, told her 'no'. But he didn't. He stepped aside, let her go.

He acted like a complete idiot.

_What if Amy hates me for not visiting her? What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if-What if she has a boyfriend?_

Ian shook his head. Of course she still liked him! He was a Kabra, and Kabras always got what they wanted.

But Ian didn't feel like that anymore. He didn't feel like he always got what he wanted. He wanted Amy, and he still didn't have her. He never would.

"Look, just call and apologize already,"

Ian swiveled around in his chair and stared at Natalie, who was standing in the doorway. Apparently, she had been watching him the whole time. She had known what he was thinking.

"Don't look at me like that!" Natalie snapped. "I _know _who you're thinking about. Go ahead and call her! You practiced your little 'speeches' in front of the mirror, like, a million times! Gosh, will you ever get over her?"

Ian blinked. How had she known? He didn't make another move.

He couldn't let Amy know about Isabel.

"Fine, don't listen to me! Spend your life in misery, if that's what you want!"

Natalie tossed her hair and walked away like a model.

Ian sighed.

He would never be able to call her and apologize.

He was too much of a coward.

_Attleboro, Massachusetts_

The mansion came into view as Amy and Evan were walking.

Evan didn't seem to be talking much, so Amy had to fill in the empty void.

"I had so much fun tonight, Evan! That was one of the best movies I had ever seen! Don't you agree?"

Evan nodded.

He had been acting very strange lately. In fact, he had barely spoken a word since they had left her mansion.

"Evan, are you alright?"

Evan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, Amy, I need to tell you something,"

"WHAT? You're breaking up with me?"

"It's just not working out for me, Amy. I hope you under-"

"Oh, I understand completely, Evan,"

Tears were coming out of Amy's eyes, which was also causing her mascara to run.

"Thanks for such a great night, Evan. You really know how to show a girl a good time."

Amy ran into her mansion, leaving behind a very shocked Evan.

_London, England_

Ian was still sitting in his chair, lost in thought.

_How could I let Isabel get away? I can't believe I let her go. I can't believe that I cancelled my visit to Amy's mansion. _

"You _still _haven't called her? I thought I would have convinced you to. You think about her _all the time_. Including now,"

Natalie smirked.

Ian opened his mouth to protest.

"Oh, don't you try to deny it, Ian. We both know that you like her. _A lot_. _Call her_. Then we'll both be satisfied."

Ian sighed.

"I can't call her, Natalie!"

"And why not?"

Ian opened his mouth to tell her why, but then closed it. He hadn't told her about Isabel and how she broke into their house.

Natalie looked at him expectantly, wanting an answer.

"I-I just can't!"

It was Natalie's turn to sigh.

"A better reason, please?"

Ian thought for a moment.

"It's too late."

"It's never too late. And if you don't call her, you'll live to regret it,"

Ian looked away, not wanting to think about it, while Natalie sighed.

"Look, I know that you're confused, so why don't you listen to some music?"

Natalie walked over to his desk, where he had his other chair and his laptop.

She started clicking the mouse and typing things with the keyboard. Ian didn't know what she was doing on the laptop because he couldn't see what was on the screen.

"There. Why don't you take a look, Ian? It might help your heartache."

And with that, she left the room and left Ian, who was wondering what exactly was on the laptop.

_Attleboro, Massachusetts_

Amy ran up the stairs, her face in her hands, wanting to get to her room as soon as possible so that she could cry in private.

Nellie saw her enter the mansion from the kitchen and called to Amy while she was running up the steps.

"Kiddo, are you okay?"

Amy didn't answer. She just ran into her bedroom and shut the door.

She jumped onto her bed and sat there, wanting to cry forever.

_How could Evan do this to me? How could he break my heart like that? I've already had it shatter once!_

This made her think of Ian.

_I wonder how he is. I haven't spoken to him since he —since he cancelled on me._

Amy sniffed as Nellie opened the door.

Seeing Amy crying while sitting on her bed, Nellie sat down next to Amy and put an arm around her.

"What's wrong, kiddo? Did something happen during your date with Evan?"

Amy dug her face into her hands again.

"Yes! Evan, he- he- he broke up with me!"

Amy continued crying while Nellie patted her back.

"Let it out, kiddo,"

Nellie glanced around the room. Her eyes found their way to Amy's laptop, which was sitting on her desk.

"Why don't you listen to some music? That always makes you feel better. Right, kiddo?"

Amy lifted her face from her hands and nodded, not able to speak.

Nellie smiled and left the room.

_London, England_

Ian stood up from his chair and walked over to his desk.

He sat down in the chair for the desk and stared at the open laptop.

_It's that girl that Natalie always listens to. The one that does all those covers. What's her name? Taylor? Tina?_

Ian was close. It was Tiffany. Tiffany Alvord.

She was doing a cover of "The One That Got Away" with Chester See, a song that Ian had never heard.

Ian smirked. The guy, Chester, looked kind of like him. Kind of. Okay, not really.

_Well, this ought to be interesting._

_Attleboro, Massachusetts_

Amy, after sobbing for about half an hour, decided to take Nellie's advice.

She walked over to her desk and opened her laptop.

She checked for any new covers from Tiffany Alvord, one of her favorite singers.

Amy smiled. She thought that she looked kind of like Tiffany. Just a little bit.

She finally found one that she hadn't listened to yet.

It was "The One That Got Away", a song Amy had never heard before. Tiffany was singing with a guy named Chester See.

Amy, in Attleboro, and Ian, in London, listened as the song started.

(A/N: Ian=underlined, Amy=_italicized_, both=_underlined and italicized_, song=**bold**)

**The One That Got Away- Katy Perry (Cover by Tiffany Alvord & Chester See)**

**The O-o-one**

Reminds me of her adorable stutter…

_Ha, sounds like me when I stutter….. I hate my stutter….._

**The O-o-one**

**The O-o-one**

**That Got Away**

**Summer after high school, when we first met**

Actually, that wasn't when we first met….

_I haven't even finished high school…._

**We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead**

That _did not _happen…..What's Radiohead?

_Ummmm….awkward…_

**And on my 18****th**** birthday **

**We got matching tattoos**

_I'm not 18 yet and I would _never _get a tattoo….._

**Grabbed a bunch of blankets**

**And climbed to the roof**

Where I chased Isabel…

_That didn't happen either…_

**We'd talk about our future**

_What _is _our future?_

**Like we had a clue**

_Ha, clue….._

**Never planned that one day**

**I'd be losing you**

I never planned on it…..

_Is it all lost…forever?_

**And in another life**

**I would be your girl**

Would you really be my girl?

_I _would_ be your girl…_

**We'd keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

_We'd be together….._

**And in another life**

**I would make you stay**

I would have visited…..

_I would make you stay instead of having you cancel on me….._

**So I don't have to say**

**You were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

_So that I don't have to say that…_

**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash**

Who are June and Johnny Cash?

_Was I ever your June?_

**Never one without the other**

I _always _want to be with you…..

_I'd always be by your side…_

**We made a pact**

**And sometimes when I miss you**

I miss you _all the time_, love

_I miss you….a lot…and I never realized how much I missed you….._

**I put those records on**

Who uses records anymore? They're so….. _old_

_Fiske has some of those records… I listen to them sometimes….._

**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**

I would never get rid of something if it reminded me of you…..

_Did you forget me that quickly?_

**Saw you downtown singing the blues**

I don't really sing….. _especially _not in public…

_I can't imagine that…_

**It's time to face the music**

**I'm no longer your muse**

_Am I no longer you muse?_

**And in another life **

**You would be my girl**

You would be…

_Would I be?_

**We'd keep all our promises**

We would…..

_Would we?_

**Be us against the world**

**And in another life **

**I would make you stay**

_I would….._

**So I don't have to say **

**You were the one that got away **

**The one that got away**

_I wouldn't have to say that….._

**The O-o-one**

**The O-o-one**

**The O-o-one**

**That got away**

_The one that got away….._

**All this money can't buy me a time machine**

**No**

Well, I don't have a lot of money…only a little over three million and a half pounds…..

_Not even four million dollars can buy me a time machine…_

**Can't replace you with a million rings**

**No**

I can never replace you…..

_Not even a million rings…._

**Shoulda told you what you meant to me**

I should have gone to your mansion and told you…..

_I should have told you, but I chickened out….._

**Cause now I pay the price**

_I'm paying the price…_

**And in another life**

**I would be your girl (You would be my girl)**

You _would_ be my girl…..

_I _would _be your girl….._

**We'd keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

Would we keep our promises?

_Would you keep our promises instead of leaving me?_

**And in another life**

**I would make you stay**

_We would stay together…._

**So I don't have to say **

**You were the one that got away**

_I don't want to have to say that…_

**The one that got away**

_I don't want you to be the one that got away….._

**The O-o-one (Away)**

**The O-o-one**

**The O-o-one**

**The one that got away**

The song ended, and Amy was speechless.

_London, England_

The song ended, and for a moment, Ian couldn't speak. He could only think.

And he was thinking a lot.

_How could I have cancelled on her? Did I hurt her when I did? Has she forgotten me? Does she love me anymore? _

There was one question that stood out above all others.

_How could I let her be the one that got away?_

Natalie's words seemed to echo in his mind.

"_It's never too late. And if you don't call her, you'll live to regret it."_

Ian straightened his posture.

_She's right. If I don't call her, if I don't apologize, if I don't tell her how I feel, I'll live to regret it._

He looked at his cell phone, which was laid on the desk.

_It's now or never….._

He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.

_Attleboro, Massachusetts_

Amy just stared at the screen.

_What have I done? By dating Evan, did I ruin my chances with Ian? Does he still like me? Did he _ever _like me?_

_Will we ever be?_

That seemed like the biggest question of all.

She looked at her cell phone, which was laid on the desk.

_I guess I better find out….._

She cradled the cell phone in her hands. Before she could dial the number, the phone rang.

She glanced at the caller ID.

_Ian?_

Amy's face broke into a smile. She wouldn't have been able to describe the happiness she felt.

She quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Amy, is that you?"

Amy's grin became bigger. Just hearing his voice made her happier.

"Yes, it's me."

"Amy—I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was for cancelling on you. I was—very confused and had a lot on my mind at the time. It wasn't because I hated you. I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all."

"If you never need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you."

"That's very kind of you, Amy."

There was a moment of silence. But it wasn't lonely or awkward. It was—pleasant.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I can come to visit some time?"

"That'd be great, Ian,"

Amy looked back on all of the events of the clue hunt, how many times she thought about him.

"That'd be great."

**And Ian confesses his undying love for her when he visits, and they live happily ever after!**

**THE END!**

**LOL!**

**Whew! Finally done! **_**That **_**took a long time, and it isn't that great, but I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**If you haven't listened to that cover, please do! It's amazing!**

_**Please **_**review!**

**~Megan**


	2. AN

**Oh my gosh! My page breaks got deleted! Sorry!**

**Here's where they are supposed to be:**

**-Every time that you switch locations**

**-And between **"Look, Amy, I need to tell you something," **and** "WHAT? You're breaking up with me?"

**Sorry for all of the confusion!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if anyone of OOC. And I'm sorry if it was too cliché.**

**Oops! I forgot to do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues or Tiffany Alvord's and Chester See's cover of "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**~Megan**


End file.
